The American Medical Informatics Association (AMIA) is seeking funding from the Agency for Health Care Policy and Research (AHCPR), to support portions of the Second Annual Education and Research Conference of AMIA. The meeting will be held at the Parc 55 Hotel in San Francisco, California, from June 5-8, 1991. AMIA is the North American Society devoted to Health Informatics, a field that blends the basic sciences of computer science, decision science, and mathematics, with engineering, information science, and related fields. AMIA believes that its 1991 conference will address major problems in the research on health services and particularly on health outcomes. We believe that this conference will have consequences that will serve the Health Outcome Research communities, facilitate dissemination of outcome management concepts, and better integrate the information sciences into activities of the Patient Outcome Research Teams and related research activities of the AHCPR. Specifically the conference will: 1. Provide a forum for presentation of new research findings at the interface between health informatics and health outcomes research. 2. Provide tutorials which allow both members and non-members to learn, in depth, about epidemiologic principles, large databases, outcomes management, data standards, and clinical information processing. 3. Provide an opportunity for attendees of the conference to develop collaboration, specifically by convening panels drawn from the informatics and outcomes communities. 4. To collate information into a Proceedings for dissemination to attendees, AMIA members, and the joint communities at large.